


you never know how much they care (until you are under the weather)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sick Character, Sick Darcy Lewis, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: Matt tended not to leave his room much when it was nearing finals week, to be honest.And to add to that, some type of plague was sweeping through Columbia’s 1Ls in a wave of flu-like symptoms.  That is, if a flu was able to keep you down for the count for at least a week with fever and vomiting and diarrhea so bad people were sleeping in their bathrooms rather than turn their rooms into a war zone.So let him rephrase: Matt was trying his hardest to not have to leave his roomat allin this run up to finals week.





	you never know how much they care (until you are under the weather)

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm late again... sorry! But here's my Day 9 installment. My crossover vibes started tingling again, and Darcy/Matt Murdock jumped out at me in a sickfic way this time. This challenge is so cool because I'm trying out so many things that I've never tried before! This is my first sick!fic and I'm really excited about it! The prompt was: "...can we cuddle?"
> 
> All of you that have read, reviewed, and left kudos on my stories are so, _so_ amazing! I'm a little behind on replying to comments right now, but if you left me a comment on any of my stories I will definitely get back to you. I'm just so excited that I've been getting a great response to this challenge and I'm so unimaginably grateful to you all for reading.
> 
> Last but not least, feel free to come visit me over on tumblr (sleepeatdancedream) so we can geek out over fandoms and possible crossovers, or just have a chat! I would love to hear from you over there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy sickfic! Let me know what you think, please and thank you <3
> 
> Title is a quote by C. Kohler.

Matt leaned back against his chair, his fingers throbbing from running them over his braille reader for so long.  Finals week was nearly upon Columbia and Matt had started sequestering himself in his room to get away from the overwhelming pungent scent of unwashed bodies and mental breakdowns.

People might think that mental breakdowns don’t smell like anything, but they would be dead wrong.  A mental breakdown smells like stress sweat, tears, and the faint whiff of puke rolled up into one with an overbearing scent of unwashed body to cap it off.

Matt tended not to leave his room much when it was nearing finals week, to be honest.

And to add to that, some type of plague was sweeping through Columbia’s 1Ls in a wave of flu-like symptoms.  That is, if a flu was able to keep you down for the count for at least a week with fever and vomiting and diarrhea so bad people were sleeping in their bathrooms rather than turn their rooms into a war zone.

So let him rephrase: Matt was trying his hardest to not have to leave his room _at all_ in this run up to finals week.  He eventually would have to venture out to get food because he could not survive solely on Top Ramen, and he would need to head to Fogwell’s in order to get some of his excess energy out because he was not built to be so sedentary, but for now Matt was trying to be like a Hobbit and live solely in his little hole of a room.

Foggy, his best friend/roomie had caught the plague from his on-again-off-again girlfriend Marcy and had quickly removed himself back home so he could be doted on by his mother in his sickness, which had the added benefit that he was not there to get Matt sick, which Matt could only be thankful for. Because there was no way any sick person was getting into his room.

 _No way_.

Matt’s head tilted to the side as he heard shuffling footsteps start to make their way to his door.  His hands clenched into fists as he heard the labored breathing and stifled sniffles stop just outside his door.

“Matt,” he heard a female voice croak, and Matt’s hands unclenched immediately.  It was Darcy.

“Matt, I know you’re in there,” she croaked, coughing lightly as she knocked softly against his door.  “I know you’re being a hermit because it’s finals week and everything, but please let me in.  Please?”

Matt started to move to the door before hesitating half out of his chair.  “Darce…” he trailed off.

“It’s only a cold, Matt, I promise.  It’s not the plague,” she rambled, breathing deeply.  Matt listened to the air rattle in her lungs.  “I just… I just really need a hug.”

Matt finally moved toward the door, opening it swiftly as he pulled her into his arms.  “Of course, Darce,” he murmured.  “I’m always here for you.”

Darcy nodded into his chest and leaned into him heavily.  They stood like that in the middle of his room for a long time, Matt rubbing a hand soothingly up and down Darcy’s back as she breathed deeply.

“What do you need?” Matt asked finally, breathing in the faint scent of Darcy’s coconut shampoo.

“Nothing, Matt,” she blurted, shaking her head vigorously.  Her abrupt movement set off a massive coughing jag and Matt started smoothing his hands down her back as he waited for her to get her breathing back under control, listening intently to her lungs.  Darcy had a bit of fluid in them, but nothing that would be dangerous for her health.  Her heartbeat was racing in time with her coughs and her skin was putting off slightly more heat than normal, but overall Matt wasn’t worried.  He had heard worse from students in the early stages of the plague when they still pretended they could go to class.

Once Darcy’s coughs had finally subsided, Matt repeated his question, “What do you need, Darcy?”

“Can we cuddle?” she sniffed, and Matt could smell the salt of tears coming to her eyes.  “I feel like crap, Matty.”  A small chuckle escaped his chest as he nodded into her hair, tugging her towards his bed.

“Sure, Darce; we can cuddle,” he agreed, pulling her onto the bed with him and wrapping his arms around her.  Darcy buried her nose into the hollow of his throat.

“Thank you, Matty,” she murmured drowsily, her breath fanning over his skin. Goosebumps broke out over his skin as his heart skipped a beat.  Matt tightened his arms around her.

“Feel better, Darcy,” he whispered, listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat as she sank into sleep.


End file.
